Making Out With the Enemy
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Before Charmcaster realized what was happening he placed his lips against hers. Enjoying the sensation of the kiss Charmcaster momentarily forgets her animosity towards her blond hair adversary. The first of many Naruto and Charmcaster oneshots though not the first Chronologically. Feel free to send more ideas for oneshots and also follow me on twitter under name Therealkyuubi16.


Making Out With the Enemy

0

Naruto x Charmcaster

0

Author's Note

0

If you read my stories you know I'm the main supplier of Naruto x Starfire fics. (Expect many more to come) I don't know why or where it came from, but all of a sudden I felt like doing some fics with Charmcaster. I hope you all enjoy them.

0

Story Start

0

The white aura sparkled from her fingertips as she fired yet another blast of energy. Concentration and determination flared in her orchid eyes as Mana continued to flow through her body as she continued to fire the sizzling beams at her targets. Like Lightning the blasts continued to fire out as her adversary continued to move and dodge the powerful blasts with the grace of a spawn.

She knew that until the main before her was defeated she was not going to be able to move on to the next step in her hands. "Come on Charms, are you even trying today?" the voice of her adversary taunted.

Charmcaster let out a growl as she fired yet another blast at the infuriating blond. Their fight had begun in the city, the first sparks of danger causing the citizens to run and scream. Despite how common place that alien and monster attacks were growing people's natural survival instinct always kicked in at a moment's notice and they fled in terror. There fight had led them on a roof top escapade that led to their current location, a construction yard where construction of a new building was halfway completed.

"Once I get my hands on you the only thing you'll be able to do is beg for mercy!" as soon as the words left her mouth Charmcaster inwardly groaned at just how cliché the statement was. She really needed to spend less time with her Uncle. Using that infuriating shield device he got from the Plumbers her blond adversary blocked her stream of Mana the shield had absorbed the energy and radiated with a glow before rebounding the blast of energy as the Mana bomb rebounding directly back at her.

Charmcaster quickly tried to throw up a shield only to have the bomb impact and sent her flying backwards off her feet. Stunned she reactively closed her eyes and waited to fall only to be caught.

"Normally I wait for the first date before I sweep a girl off her feet."

Charmcaster's cheeks heated up as she suppressed a growl. For whatever reason that idiot insisted on tormenting her with cheesy pick-up lines and an interest she did not encourage. As she looked up into those cerulean eyes of his she couldn't help but stare at them as the blush on her cheeks darkened.

Charmcaster was used to seducing men for the sake of knowledge and power. Using her wiles to gain what she wanted and cast them away when they served no further use to her. Because of her situation it left her with a rather abrasive view on how to handle social situations meaning she had little time for romance or friends really. Because of that it meant her dating life was nonexistent, but thanks to her sharp mine and her love for control she was able to approach seduction a magical lesson. Observation, study, practice, and execution in other words it meant merely imitating a lot of those empty head teenage girls she seemed running around with flocks of boys on their heels.

This situation was altogether different. She couldn't just control or charm this boy…no…he wasn't a boy. Despite how juvenile he acted at times he had the demeanor of someone who lived through hardships and had been forced to grow up before his time. He was also strong, more than strong enough to stand against just about anyone alien or human.

He had traits she found attractive in a partner, but she couldn't let that deter her from her mission. She had no time for romance, not when her home was in the state it was in. It took time for Charmcaster to realize she was hoisted upright. "You alright there Charms?"

Charmcaster was brought out of her stupor and reacted. At this close of range he wouldn't be able to dodge. Her right hand began to flicker with mana as she quickly began a chant. "Ve…" she was cut off when she was pulled forward and he claimed her lips.

Charmcaster's eyes widened as the energy in her palm dissipated. She couldn't stop herself as she moaned, sensations she didn't know she had coursed through her. She tried not to think of how closely their bodies pressed together.

This. What she was feeling could not be denied.

Desire.

The sensation of his tongue brushing against her lips almost made her hum. Definitely hum and not giggle. She did not giggle under any circumstances.

But she had no time to ponder about giggling, which she didn't do when as she suddenly felt his hand on her ass. She moaned into the kiss as he seemed to softly knead and caress the flesh causing her body to heat up. A heat began to build up between her legs.

The sound of a communicator going off brought her back to the realm of reality. When he drew back Charmcaster was disappointed and nearly breathless.

"Looks like my time is up." The blond sighed as he cupped his face, his fingers brushing back the right side of his whiskered face. "Come find me again if you want to pick up where we left off. Until then Charms have sweet dreams about me." He bid her goodbye with a wink before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Well at the very least she was able to get away with what she had come to that Museum for she thought as she reached into her bag only to realize the talisman was gone. At that moment she realized he must have picked her bag and made off with the item. Next time she saw him she was going to fry him alive she thought as the lingering sensation on her lips chose that moment to return.

Well…maybe she would only main him a little. Not to mention he was going to definitely have to take her out to dinner as well. After all she wasn't the kind of lady that would let a guy just up and cop a feel without him taking her out to dinner first seeing as she had standards after all. One thing for sure she was going to definitely make him take responsibility.


End file.
